


Sparkling

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [15]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Awesome Carol Danvers, Best Friends, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Explicit Language, F/F, Feelings, Femslash, Humor, Lesbian Carol Danvers, Reminiscing, Romance, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Wisps of photon energy flash-flare and glow in prismatic colors against fingertips, manifesting over her entire hands.





	Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> I SAW CAPTAIN MARVEL YESTERDAY AND THOSE WERE SOME WHOLEASS LESBIANS. CAROL DANVERS,,,, BABE,,, ILY WITH MY HEART AND SOUL. Did you guys see the movie too? Did you love it? I hope you did! Any thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated!

 

015\. Sparkling

*

Wisps of photon-energy, like a kaleidoscopic, living miasma, flash-flare and glow in prismatic colors against Vers's fingertips, manifesting over her entire hands.

"Geez," Maria breathes out, leaning forward, gazing over Vers's expression. A hint of awe in her voice. A voice that Vers doesn't remember fully, except within the tinny of noise and pain, but she wishes she did. "And here I thought this couldn't get any _weirder_ , Carol."

_Carol._

Her name. Her true name. Not the one the Kree gave her after trying to kill her. Yon-Rugg always told her to keep her emotions in check. But right now, all Vers — _Carol_ — wants to do is rage and hunt down whoever is responsible.

Maria's eyes widen a little when Carol's fingers glow brighter, hotter white.

"Whoa, hey, don't burn down my house," she says, but offering a low, haughty laugh and familiar grin.

Carol takes a breath and powers down, her lips flattening. She misses when her best friend murmurs to her, grasping fondly over Carol's knee, thumbing over her leg. _Soothing_. The Louisiana night air is warm and thick, blowing against Carol's forehead, as they lean further in across the porch-steps. "D'you remember the hangar bay out in New Mexico?" Maria's lips brush over hers, opening to a kiss, her dark brown skin heavenly- _soft_. "Fooling around before the other aviation officers figured out where the _screams_ were coming from."

"You were quite the screamer," Carol murmurs back, unbothered by the mild eyebrow-raise.

"Excuse me— _you_ screamed so loud that the hounds were barking in the kennel."

Carol blinks, thinking over the fragmented image of herself splayed out on their bomber jackets, scrambling to clutch onto Maria's nude, giggling body above her, burning flushed-red. " _Shit_ ," she mumbles, rubbing the bridge of her noise and giggle-snorting. " _Fuck_."

*

 


End file.
